


Mommy's day

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cute Kids, F/M, Flirting, MJ is the best mom, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mother's Day, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Another mother's day in the Stark's.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Kudos: 46





	Mommy's day

MJ woke up to a rainy day, she stirred and yawn before turning around trying to cuddle Peter but she found an empty spot next to her, she frowned and she sat up with her back to the headboard, putting her glasses on and taking the tablet from the bedside table, checking if she had any new any mails...she didn't that was odd. 

-Well, don't you look beautiful in the morning- Peter said grinning while he approached the bed and kissed her cheek 

-What did you do?- MJ said with a smirk

-I didn't do anything- Peter said leaning in for a kiss, she felt like he did something with his hand, but let it slip. 

-Happy Mommy's day mommy!!!!!!- echoed in the room, she broke the kiss with Peter, to see Dahlia, Max and Leo at the end of the bed with flowers drawings and breakfast, Harley walked up with Olivia in his hip.

-Oh thank you babies- MJ said smiling, Peter took the tray with the breakfast and put it in the night stand so it wouldn't fall, and let all of the kids in the bed while he took Olivia from Harley's arms so he could leave- What is all of this?

-Your gifts for being the best mommy ever- Dahlia said making her way next to MJ, who caressed her curls

-I did the drawings- Max said- Dahl bought you flowers whit aaaaaall her piggy money

-Oh did you?- MJ said looking down at Dahlia- Did you break piggy for me?

Dahlia broke out a delightful smile

-Yes I did mommy- Dahlia said

-And I made breakfast with daddy and Oli- Leo said sitting in her lap- Blueberry pancakes, your favorite 

MJ felt a knot in her throat, she never thought she would be here... four kids, a husband. Since she was a little kid she knew she was not the one for the American picky white fence kind of dream...but Peter had rocked her world in a good way and here she was, being her best self.

-Well, I love it- MJ said her last word breaking a little- And I really appreciate it 

Peter smiled 

-Well, we were going to the Zoo- Peter said- But it's raining a lot, so I thought we should go have lunch with MY mommy and come back here and see a movie all together

-Sounds like a plan- MJ said smiling at her kids and then at Peter- But first we're going to have breakfast in bed

The family had a great morning, laughs, stories, more presents exchange. Peter and Morgan giving A LOT of presents to Pepper that she assure she didn't need. 

When dinner was finished everyone went up to Peter and MJ's floor and watched Frozen II, Tony singing along with some songs with Dahlia, while MJ laughed and Leo and Max asked to see another movie, Olivia ended up asleep in Morgan's arms and Pepper and Peter just talked about anything. By 11:30 pm, Pepper, Tony and Morgan went to their floor, Peter put Olivia and the boys to bed, and MJ did the same thing with Dahlia, closing the door carefully. Then she went to her room, where Peter was putting on his pajama, MJ sat in his lap kissing him.

-What was that about?- Peter said smiling and caressed her back 

-Thank you- she whispered against his lips- For giving them to me

Peter smiled and kissed her again

-You give them to me- Peter said taking her hand and kissing it- And even if they take...90% of our time, I would have it any other way because they are the best thing that I have...you are the best thing that I have.

MJ kissed his cheek and then kissed his neck. 

-I love you so much- MJ said.

-Well now that I got mommy alone- Peter said smirking and laying her down on the bed, kisses going from her shoulder to her lips- I'm going to make love to her.

-That sounded so wrong- MJ said laughing against his lips- But I'm so turn on that I don't really care 

Peter smiled and kissed her while he put the strap of her dress down her shoulder.

-You know perfectly fine what I meant- Peter whispered and bit her lower lip, MJ flipped them out so she was on top, taking carefully her dress and living it on the floor. Peter caressed her sides and his hands went to her butt and pulled her to him trapping her lips in his- You are fucking beautiful.

MJ smirked and bit his lip back

-What can I say- MJ said- It comes naturally 

-I'm sure the guy waiting for you ate home must be really happy with you

-Sure is- MJ said smirking again and taking her kisses to his earlobe and Peter laughed into her shoulder- And I fucking love him 

-I'm sure he fucking loves you more- Peter said


End file.
